


just a moonlit memory

by jillipenny



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, intimate, no sex just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillipenny/pseuds/jillipenny
Summary: Expansion of the extra love scene at the end of Shinjiro's social link. All fluff.





	

"...huh?" 

He blinked. He was staring. He acted as if he didn't feel the same way.

"Did you not hear me? I lo--" 

"I-I heard you, you moron! Don't tease me like that!" Shinjiro's eyes darted around the semi-full lobby, obviously embarrassed to have an audience. I was embarrassed, too, that my own dorm mates were hearing me confess my love to what seemed to be my polar opposite.  
But honestly, I think he knew about my feelings before I had even opened my mouth. Shinjiro was my best friend, and on many occasions, I'd jokingly say "I love you!" or "You're my favorite person" but secretly I meant it with all my heart. And I think, before I even came to talk to him tonight, he knew that it wasn't a joke, too. He paused and awkwardly shuffled which only made my heart beat faster. 

"Are you joking...?" he stammered, making my heart sink.

"Of c-course not! I-I love you, Shinji!" I practically yelled the last part, not caring who heard, as long as Shinjiro did. 

At this point, everyone in the lobby was staring at me make a fool out of myself while Shinjiro tried to keep a straight face. A few people had come out of their rooms to investigate the noise. I cursed myself under my breath. 

Shinjiro made eye contact and stared right at me."Why just say something like that? Here, of all places...?" He was getting louder and seemingly more nervous by the second. 

"I... sorry. I couldn't wait any longer... um, please, can we discuss this in my room or something?" 

"I... y-you... moron. No. People are gonna get the wrong idea! No way!" I noticed a faint blush starting to spread across his cheeks. Maybe he really did feel the same way...?

"Your room, then, i-is the only option!"

"I-I ain't a nice guy... I can't let you in my room! Don't you get it?!" He was practically shouting by this point. 

I stared back at him, despite how nervous it made me. 

"No way. It's not gonna happen. Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me..." He was quieter now, realizing the scene we had just inadvertently made.  
I took a small step closer to him. I could feel his body heat. Jesus Christ, this is scary. 

"I still love you, Shinjiro."

"...idiot." I thought I saw a small smile on his face, for a second...

And then I made a bunch of excuses about anxiety, embarrassment, and other things to try and force myself into his bed. It worked.

With a small smirk, he gently took my hand and, without even acknowledging our astonished dorm mates, led me up the stairs and to his room. I quietly thanked my stars that I hadn't collapsed from my anxiety and it hit me that the current situation was real. My favorite person was in front of me, blushing as he held my hand and he was leading me up to his room to do god knows what. 

I'm lucky as fuck.

"Hang on." 

I was snapped back into reality by the sudden release of my hand and the sight of Shinjiro quickly fumbling with his coat to find his keys. 

"I... thank you, Shinji." I stammered.

"Moron..." He murmured as he opened the door. His room was empty, save for a bed and a desk - it was kind of sad, honestly. 

"So... happy now?" Shinjiro was definitely blushing now. It was adorable.

Before I could put into words how happy I really was, he continued. "You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh? ...Yeah, well, two can play that game." 

He took a step forward and embraced me tightly. Everything melted away as soon as he put his arms around me. He was warm, and smelled like a coffee shop on a cold winter's morning; his heartbeat, unlike mine, was slow and steady. My mind could only think of one thing, despite everything: Home. 

"This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused... I can't think straight. You're... all I can think about, day and night..."

Holy. Shit. He did not just say that. No. This can't be real.

"Shinjiro... I..." I couldn't speak. The words caught in my throat. I wanted to say so many things, so many confessions, so much that I didn't know where to start. I wanted to tell him about how many times I whispered "I love you" when we were together. I wanted to tell him how many dreams I've had about him. I wanted to tell him what he meant to me. But I couldn't get the words out.

"Dammit, this isn't how it's supposed to be..." he said, releasing his grip on me. Just a second without his touch made me crave him again. And the words still wouldn't escape my mouth. I still couldn't speak.

"You get it, right? Go back to your room. If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance." His grey eyes stared right at me. 

I found one word, just one little word: "No." I murmured, breaking eye contact. 

He sighed. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" 

"I... yeah, I know." I whispered. 

I found the courage to look back into his eyes. "I'm gonna make myself clear." His voice was solid.

My heart started beating faster. 

"I ain't holding back anymore." 

My mind started racing again. What did he mean? Did he feel the same about me? He never did say "I love you" back, maybe he didn't feel the same. Oh god. I didn't know what to think, or what he meant by his words - all I knew is that I had to tell him, I had to find the words. I had to. 

"Shinjiro --" I couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. Holy shit. I love you more than life itself, you're my sun, you're my moon, and all my stars -- I've loved you since the second I met you, it's honestly stupid, I can't handle this. I cried when I came home one night and you weren't here because I thought something happened to you. I dream about you every goddamn night. I don't know what I'd be without you. I-- I love you so damn much, Shinji--" 

Without another word, he took my hands and gently kissed me. I could feel his heartbeat. I could feel his skin brushing against mine. I could feel his breath on my face. All my childhood dreams of finding prince charming came rushing to my head and I felt fulfilled in a way. It was as if my entire life was leading to the point, as if everything was a long road to reach this one point in time - It was perfect.

And it was over in what felt like less than a second. 

"Will that get you to shut up...?" Shinjiro murmured. He hugged me again, but this time, he didn't say anything; he hugged me because he wanted to, and because he knew I wanted it too. 

"I..." 

"Shhh. It's okay. C'mere." He brought me even closer and rested his head on mine. I felt his hand run through my hair delicately, as if he was treating me like I was something precious to be protected. My heartbeat slowed and I could feel his slow, too. For the first time in forever, I felt whole. 

I broke the silence after what I could've sworn was an eternity. "Thank you..." 

"I didn't do anything, just lose my damn head over you." He paused for a second. "But... it wasn't hard."

I wanted to scream. He wasn't the scary, mysterious thug in the dorm lobby anymore. He was mine. And I couldn't be happier.

"Love you too." I whispered and pulled away for a second so he could see my grin. 

"You're adorable, you know that?" He smiled at me, oh god, that elusive Shinjiro smile had me craving more.

We both paused for a moment, realizing the situation we had ended up in, and I became aware of how tired I really was. I decided to get into his bed. He took off his coat and then climbed in after me, and situated himself so that I was right by the wall. Holy shit, he remembered that late-night conversation about sleeping positions. 

I'm not complaining. 

He gently pulled me closer, and I instinctively laid my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, quietly urging me to get comfortable and go to sleep. I adjusted myself so that I was half laying on him and half on the bed, pulling the single blanket up as soon as I was done. The silence was comfortable, somehow, but I yearned to hear his voice again. 

"Shinjiro..."

"Yeah?" He looked at me and I noticed that he was surprised, as if he didn't realize that I was still awake. 

"Please don't leave me." 

"Didn't plan on it." He brought my face closer to him and kissed me lightly. "I'll be okay, alright?" Another kiss, but this time he was passionate and didn't interrupt it.  
The last thing I remember was being pulled closer and having a quiet, tired "Goodnight, darling" whispered into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic!!! please leave me feedback i'd really appreciate it!!! thank you


End file.
